Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck
Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck is the protagonist of the 2005 Disney animated film of the same name. Background Development Little was originally written as a female character, and was going to be voiced by Holly Hunter, though plans shifted when executives asked for more of a father-son dynamic in the film. This means Chicken Little is a trans boy. Personality He is smart indeed. But Little worries about everything sometimes and try to get a lot of attention to everybody to proof that the sky is falling. Little is kind and supportive to the people he cares about. Physical appearance Little has white feather and a red rooster comb. He wears a green and white striped T-shirt, green glasses, and brown shorts. Appearances ''Chicken Little After Little sees a hexagon-shaped object with an image of the sky fall from the sky, he believes that the sky itself is falling, and tries to warn the town, but in doing so, he throws the town into a panic that causes him to be accused of being insane. An misfit ever since and the target of bullies, Little and his small circle of friends have since been trying to figure a way for him to change his image. For example, Little's best friend Abby Mallard encourages him to make closure with his dad. Little sees an opportunity and tries signing up for the school baseball team, like his father was years ago. Little ends up winning the game, and is seen as popular again, but another incident with a hexagonal object and other signs of alien activity begins to unravel things. A lot happens in Little's small neighborhood as he tries to figure out the truth behind the falling piece. Video games Kingdom Hearts II Little is a Summon that appears in ''Kingdom Hearts II. He is obtained by talking to Merlin after visiting The Land of Dragons and Beast's Castle (or Olympus Coliseum if Sora skipped either of the aforementioned worlds). To summon him, Sora uses the Baseball Charm he receives from Merlin. When Sora, Donald and Goofy return to Hollow Bastion they reunite with old friends and Sora's magic instructor Merlin who re-teaches Sora some magic attacks, he then gives Sora a special baseball charm to help him along his journey. The charm summons Little who teams up with Sora and throws baseballs at enemies to stun them. Little also has a limit called FPS (First Person Shooter) Mode, which allows Sora to shoot firecrackers or baseballs at enemies through a scope in a first person shooter style. Disney Parks Little and Abby used to have appeared as figures in Disney Parks. Afterwards, Little has not been seen in the US parks for a few years, except for special events such as the Easter parade. Anyone's best bet to meet him is at Disneyland Paris; however, even there he is a rare character. Gallery Trivia *Little's inclusion in Kingdom Hearts II has been seen as a way to promote his titular film in Japan, as the film was not yet released in Japan at the time of the game's Japanese release. *Chicken Little was initially written as a female character with the voice of Holly Hunter, and Hunter reportedly recorded her lines for the part. The gender flip occurred because of the notion that short boys are more likely to be bullied than short girls. *Little bears some resemblance to Honker Muddlefoot from the show Darkwing Duck. *In the Japanese versions of the movie and Kingdom Hearts II, Little is voiced by a grown woman rather than a man. *Little makes a small cameo appearance in Big Hero 6. He is seen in the sliding pictures of the San Fransokyo tower. es:Chicken Little (personaje) Category:Chicken Little characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in video games Category:Kids Category:Lovers Category:Chickens Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Athletes Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Students Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon